<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Greatest Show by AVeryChaoticWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690809">The Greatest Show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryChaoticWriter/pseuds/AVeryChaoticWriter'>AVeryChaoticWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Detective Saihara Shuichi, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm Bad At Summaries, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), M/M, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi-centric, Phantom Thief Oma Kokichi, The Greatest Showman (2017) References, This Author Is Trying Their Best</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryChaoticWriter/pseuds/AVeryChaoticWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The crowd just looked up at the thief in pure shock as he swung around on the chandelier, the spotlight following him the whole time. Once he was sure the crowd all had their eyes on him he looked down his purple eyes meeting a certain pair of golden ones.</p><p>At that moment, all that was real was left behind. Nothing existed anymore, nothing else in the world had mattered at that moment. He closed his eyes and jumped… </p><p>*****</p><p>A Saiouma Phantom Thief AU inspired by the songs in The Greatest Showman. </p><p>So I really like both The Greatest Showman and Phantom Thief AUs and when I relistened to the songs I realized that they would fit with a Phantom Thief AU very well so that's exactly what I did. This is going to be a ten chapter fic with each chapter relating to a specific Greatest Showman song.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Greatest Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amidst the ballroom, there was a party abuzz. A ball, one of the masquerade sorts. Guests mingled amongst each other chatting amongst themselves. There was music playing in the background accompanied by people dancing the night away without a care in the world. The night was picture perfect, some might even describe it as something out of the likes of a priceless painting that you would find at a fancy museum. </p><p>Perfection though doesn’t last forever. There is no such thing as perfection after all. There would always be something there to disturb the peace and tonight it came in the form of a phantom thief and his crew, ready to crash the party and cause chaos. </p><p>All of a sudden to the shock of the guests all the lights went out. A startled gasp went over the crowd as the music came to a halt. The guests murmured amongst themselves worriedly as they wondered what was going on and why the party they had been enjoying mere moments ago had come to a halt. </p><p>From the darkness, there was a crash, and all of a sudden a bright light shone on a figure who was perched on top of the chandelier. “Ladies and gents, this is the moment you’ve waited for,” the figure called down from the chandelier in a voice that could only belong to the one and only phantom thief<br/>The crowd looked up at the thief in awe not daring to mutter even a single word. “Man tough crowd tonight. Seems like I’ve taken your breath and stolen your mind huh?” the thief said laughing to himself.</p><p>The crowd just looked up at the thief in pure shock as he swung around on the chandelier, the spotlight following him the whole time. Once he was sure the crowd all had their eyes on him he looked down his purple eyes meeting a certain pair of golden ones.</p><p>At that moment, all that was real was left behind. Nothing existed anymore, nothing else in the world had mattered at that moment. He closed his eyes and jumped… </p><p>*****<br/>“Kokichi… KOKICHI WAKE UP!”</p><p>Kokichi opened his eyes to see a young girl around his age standing there poking him in the shoulder. “What is ittttt,” Kokichi groaned, waking up. </p><p>The girl giggled. “Finally you’re awake. Took you long enough,” she said smiling. “Come on it's almost time for breakfast, don’t want you to miss it.” </p><p>Kokichi smiled and laughed at the girl as she grabbed his hand and together they rushed to the cafeteria. “Thank goodness I have you as my human alarm clock to help me stay on time,” he joked.</p><p>“Hey! I am not a human alarm clock! I am your wonderful and caring sister,” the girl retorted in a mock angry tone.</p><p>“Well sis, if that was a lie you need to get better at it. I can clearly tell you aren’t angry with me,” Kokichi laughed.</p><p>“Well nothing gets past you,” his sister laughed as they walked into the dining hall and sat at a table. </p><p>“Wow Kokichi, you’re finally up. Took you long enough to roll out of bed,” a taller boy said to him smiling as he brought food to the table.</p><p>“Heya, whatcha brought for us to eat?” Kokichi asked, peeking over the taller boy’s shoulder. </p><p>“Well, I was able to get what was left of the food from kitchen duty. It’s not a lot but it should be enough to feed our whole gang,” he said, placing the food down at the table.</p><p>Kokichi smiled watching as a few of the younger kids in his group took the food to eat, sharing it amongst each other. In the orphanage, it was always every person for themselves whether it be trying to look the best to be adopted or simply getting enough food at meals.</p><p>When Kokichi had first come to this orphanage he often struggled to get enough food on his own and was pushed around by a lot of the older kids. That was when he had first met his sister. She was a girl around his age that often got pushed around by the older kids. One day he had seen her crying in the corner looking almost broken. He wasn’t sure what had compelled him to do it but he walked over to that girl and sat beside her on the ground. </p><p>“Hey… Are you okay?” Kokichi asked the girl.</p><p>“Are you here to hurt me some more?” she said sarcastically not bothering to look at him.</p><p>“No… I’m like you. We’re in the same situation,” Kokichi said.</p><p>She finally moved her hands from her face to look at Kokichi. She saw how badly beaten and bruised he was but despite all of that he was smiling kindly at her. He was smiling at her as if he didn’t have any problems of his own to worry about. She didn’t say anything just stared at him.</p><p>“Hey, why don’t we stick together? I’ll be your partner and you’ll be mine. We won’t have to be alone because we’ll have each other!” Kokichi said standing up and offering her his hand.</p><p>“Let’s do this,” she said smiling as she took his hand.</p><p>From there the pair had only gotten bigger. Kokicihi had a thing for attracting the outcasts in the orphanage and those who just didn’t quite fit in. Together they had formed a group of ten people. A group that was so close they were almost like family. The older kids took care of the younger ones and the younger ones always did their best to help out. Maybe they were little and broken, but it was still good.</p><p>Turning back to the others sitting at the table Kokichi laughed as they started a mini food fight amongst themselves. “Hey did you really decide to start a food fight without me? I WANT IN ON THIS!” Kokichi said as he flung a piece of food at them.</p><p>“HEY, NO WASTING! KOKICHI YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE RESPONSIBLE ONE,” the older boy yelled jokingly as he tried to settle them down.</p><p>“Oops, guess I should be more careful. It was TOTALLY an accident… and so is this,” Kokichi said and flung food at the older boy restarting the food fight.</p><p>All the kids at the table once again started flinging food at each other creating a mess around the cafeteria. “STOP IT YOU FREAKS YOU’RE GETTING FOOD ALL OVER US,” a girl from a different table yelled.</p><p>“Oops, my bad,” Kokichi’s sister shouted back before immediately flinging food back at the girl when nobody was looking. </p><p>The group continued flinging the food back and forth, too caught up in their own world to notice the girl from the other table had been whispering to some of her friends. All of a sudden she yanked Kokichi’s sister’s hair pulling her to the ground.</p><p>Kokichi ran over to where his sister was on the ground and helped her up. “What did you even need to do that for?” he asked glaring at the girl.</p><p>“Oh look, one freak coming to save another. You all always pull stunts like this and frankly, none of us appreciate what you freaks do. It was better before you losers banded together and started acting like you run the place,” the girl sneered.</p><p>Kokichi’s sister grit her teeth at the other girl. “Don’t talk about my family like that…” </p><p>“Oh wow, the little orphan girl thinks she has a family… Don’t you get it? We’re all orphans here, we don’t get to have families. You and those losers are going to end up breaking up and it’ll go back to the way it’s always been… with you being all alone,” the girl said.</p><p>“Shut up,” Kokichi’s sister said through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Aww, why? Because you can’t bear to waste another minute hearing me tell you the harsh truth? That you are going to end up alone for the rest of your life?” the girl sneered.</p><p>“SHUT UP!” Kokichi’s sister screamed and punched the other girl in the face.</p><p>The other girl reeled back in shock from being punched, a bruise already beginning to form on her face. “I’M TELLING!” one of the girl’s friends screamed and ran off to tell one of the orphanage workers.</p><p>“Oh no… I’m going to be in so much trouble for this,” Kokichi’s sister said worriedly as the orphanage worker stomped over.</p><p>“WHO PUNCHED THIS POOR GIRL,” the worker said looking between the people there.</p><p>Before anyone else could answer Kokichi stepped up. “It was me, I did it,” Kokichi said. </p><p>Everyone there gave Kokichi a look knowing full well that he wasn’t the one who threw the punch but with nothing to say to counter it the lady stomped forward. “And what good reason did you have young man for punching this poor young woman?” the lady asked.</p><p>“Well I mean I’m not sure, maybe it was the yelling and calling my sister a freak and telling her she was always going to be alone?” Kokichi said sarcastically.</p><p>“You were still in the wrong for hitting her,” the worker said.</p><p>“I won’t deny the fact that punching her was wrong, but is it not wrong for her to be saying and doing all the things she was?” Kokichi asked.</p><p>“Listen, kid, you have no right to be talking back, especially after what you did,” the worker said glaring down at Kokichi.</p><p>“I’m not trying to talk back, just trying to make it clear that I am not the only one who should be punished after this,” Kokichi shot back.</p><p>“Just stop arguing with me and we can get on with figuring out your punishment,” the worker said.</p><p>Kokichi rolled his eyes, “Oh right, like I expected someone like you to know that both parties involved in a fight should be given fair punishment.”</p><p>“It wasn’t a fight. You punched her and left a physical injury and dealt real damage, end of story,” the lady said.</p><p>“But not all damage that can be dealt is physical is it?” Kokichi asked. “Arguably wouldn’t someone insulting a person to such a point of anger be just as bad if not worse? The bruise on her face might heal in what a week? What she just said to my sister could hurt for any amount of time and doesn’t have a set period to heal, its impact will always be there.”</p><p>“Listen, kid, you’re on the brink right now and I really don’t feel like arguing with one of you freaks so just take the punishment before it gets worse for you,” she said through gritted teeth.</p><p>“And can you please define what ‘worse’ is?” Kokichi said smiling.</p><p>“And this is why you and your little freak show are inevitably going to end up separated and alone, probably rotting in jail or something,” the worker muttered.</p><p>Everyone in Kokichis group flinched at the comment. This group of misfits was their family. All they had was each other and the idea of it being taken away, no matter how many times it was drilled into their head, it would still hurt.</p><p>“Hey, can you like not say that about my family? Can you at least do something else with your pathetic life besides yell at orphans?” Kokichi said to the worker sassily.</p><p>“YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S IT, YOU'RE CLEANING THE CAFETERIA BY YOURSELF EVERY DAY FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK STARTING TODAY,” the worker said angrily.</p><p>Everyone stared between the worker and Kokichi after that sudden outburst. She turned back to glare at them. “WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING? LEAVE!” she said.</p><p>All the kids scurried away in separate directions with a few watching as the worker handed Kokichi a broom. “Get to work,” the worker said and walked away leaving Kokichi there alone.</p><p>*****<br/>Kokichi walked back into the bedroom and closed the door as he was surrounded by his family. They immediately started bombarding him with questions about what had happened and if he was okay.</p><p>“Hey… I’m sorry, you really didn’t have to take the fall for me. I should’ve been the one to take responsibility or at least be there with you,” Kokichi’s sister said not quite meeting his eye.</p><p>“Hey sis, it's not your fault. I choose to take the fall for you, I knew what I was doing. You don’t have to blame yourself,” Kokichi said.</p><p>Kokichi’s sister looked up at him, “Are you sure?”<br/>Kokichi smiled at her gently, “Of course.” </p><p>The two siblings shared an embrace before one of the younger kids tugged on Kokichi’s sleeve. “Kokichi… is it really true that our group is eventually going to split up…” he asked looking up at the older boy.</p><p>Kokichi turned to see all of their family looking at him and awaiting his response. They looked for some sort of reassurance, for some sort of hope, coming from the unofficial leader of their group.</p><p>“Look, we are going to stay together. We are a family, we are always going to be there for each other. No matter what,” Kokichi said reassuring them.</p><p>“But what about what everyone else says?” another younger girl asked.</p><p>Kokichi thought for a second. “Sit down, I wanna tell you a story,” he said and sat down right there on the bedroom floor. All of the group shrugged and followed suit sitting down in a circle on the floor.</p><p>“I close my eyes, and I can see, a world that’s waiting up for me, that I call my own,” Kokichi started talking in an almost song-like manner.</p><p>The whole group of kids looked at Kokichi excitedly. Whenever he told stories they were always interesting, and almost comforting in a way.</p><p>“Through the dark, through the door. Through where no one’s been before, but it feels like home,” Kokichi continued.</p><p>“What feels like home?” one of the kids asked. Kokichi chuckled and continued speaking.</p><p>“It feels like home because it's all of us. We are all together. Us as a family is our home, whether it be a physical building or not,” Kokichi said. </p><p>“But what about the others at the orphanage. They all call us crazy, they all say we’re freaks and outcasts,” another kid asked. </p><p>“They can say it all sounds crazy. They can say I’ve lost my mind. Well, I don’t care so call me crazy. One day we’re gonna live in a world that we design,” Kokichi said.</p><p>“A world that we design?” an older kid asked.</p><p>“We are going to have a world of our own. We will be able to lead whatever life we want. We can be anything we want to be,” Kokichi said.</p><p>“But how do you know that? How do you know that we will be able to do that?” one boy asked.</p><p>“Every night I lie in bed, the brightest colors fill my head. There’s a million dreams keeping me awake. Dreams of what the world could be, visions of the world I see. A million dreams for the world we’re gonna make,” Kokichi said.</p><p>“Do we all have a million dreams?” another young kid asked.</p><p>“Of course we all do. We all have dreams for the world we’re going to make,” Kokichi said smiling gently.</p><p>“What do you see in your dreams Kokichi?” his sister asked him.</p><p>Kokichi paused to think for a moment. “I see us all together, just like we always are. We have become this organization, thieves just like they all say we will be, but we prove them wrong. We aren’t just petty thieves, we are a big group of thieves and we have fun adventures together. There’s a house, that we can build. Every room inside is filled, with things we stole from far away. Special things that we have, just to make each other smile. No matter what though, we always stay together as a family, there for each other through it all,” Kokichi said.</p><p>Every child held on to Kokichi’s every word. This dream that Kokichi was telling them about sounded amazing, especially since they would still be all together in it.</p><p>“Well Kokichi, that isn’t just your dream anymore, it's all of ours now too,” Kokichi’s sister said with the others chorusing in agreement.</p><p>“However big, however small. We want to be a part of it all. We want you to share your dreams with us. It may be right, it may be wrong but no matter what, promise that you’ll bring us along for all of it?” she said.</p><p>Kokichi looked at the rest of the group, at their excited faces that showed their love for his dream. “I promise I’ll bring you along for it all,” he said smiling.<br/>All the kids erupted into a chorus of cheers upon this. They all loved the idea from Kokichi’s dream and if ever giving the opportunity they wouldn’t hesitate to take it.</p><p>“Hey Kokichi, can you tell us more stories about your dream? More stories about us growing up to be famous thieves?” one of the kids asked.</p><p>Kokichi laughed. “Why not?” he said and began telling stories of a phantom thief group. Stories of them breaking into museums, parties, monuments, and stealing precious items from them all. These ideas, these stories, they captivated every single kid in their little family. That night when all of them went to sleep, they all dreamed of the group, the phantom thief, and his organization that they hoped to one day be a reality. </p><p>*****<br/>The whole time whilst Kokichi was telling his stories there was an unexpected listener. Standing in the doorway was a young boy with golden eyes. Something about the purple-haired boy and his stories was captivating to him.</p><p>“It’s time to go!” his uncle called from the front of the orphanage. </p><p>The golden-eyed boy turned away from where he was, listening to the stories being told by the purple-haired boy. “Coming!” he called back before giving one last glance towards the boy with purple hair and running over to his uncle.</p><p>Maybe he didn’t know anything about the boy and his stories but that night as he lay there in bed memories of the stories came over him time and time again. He closed his eyes and went to sleep, dreaming a million dreams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! That concludes the first chapter of this fanfic. I'll probably go back to revise the chapters so they flow better once I've finished them all but for now this is what we've got. Hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>